1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a method of operating commercial cooking equipment, in particular, a hot-air steamer or a fan oven.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Cooking equipment for regenerating prepared foodstuffs is known from DE 203 20 945 U1, this being equipped with a control element comprising an input unit for manually initiating clocks for each regenerating level containing prepared foodstuffs and a display unit for indicating a time interval characteristic of an initiated clock for the purpose, inter alia, of achieving better utilization of the cooking equipment.
Despite these auxiliary features, known cooking equipments retain the disadvantage that the service personnel select the correct clock for the selected insertion level and must enter the correct cooking time manually, this being something which can lead to problems particularly in Fast-Food restaurants since restaurants of this type usually employ unskilled personnel for running the restaurant. However, such personnel are often not really in a position to select the settings for the equipment, such as the setting of the cooking time in the case described above, in dependence on the cooking programs and the products of different kinds needing cooking due to their lack of previous knowledge and the extremely short training periods.
Due to this state of affairs, the cooking equipment known from the specification of the utility model specified above is not particularly suitable for Fast-Food or Quick-Service restaurants.
Other known cooking equipment, wherein, once the pre-prepared foodstuffs have been inserted, the equipment can only be restocked after the expiry of the previously set cooking program, are unsuitable for use in Fast-Food restaurants because the equipment is rarely fully loaded in such restaurants due to the fact that smaller amounts of a product have to be produced within a short time period and in addition, the capacity of the temporary storage facilities is only very limited in restaurants of this type.
Consequently, the object of the present disclosure is to provide a method of operating a commercial cooking equipment, in particular, a hot-air steamer or a fan oven in which even small quantities of different products can be produced quickly whilst effectively utilising the available capacity of the cooking equipment.